The Rizzoli who comes to mind
by Mimms
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote up when I had the idea of a suspect asking a Rizzoli to do them a favor and having the Rizzoli in mind be one other than Jane.


So I wrote this at least a year ago, if not more, and originally I was going to expand it to be a story soley about Blake and Frankie, but I've changed my mind since then and am going to leave it as a one-shot. It's old and if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.

I do not own

* * *

"Put your hands behind your head. You're under arrest for the murder of-"  
"What?!" Blake's voice was a hoarse, whispered shriek on account of her having lost her voice to a cold the previous day.  
"I didn't do anything to him! I didn't kill him, I swear!" Frost forced the young woman's hands behind her back and cuffed them. She knew better than to struggle, but that didn't stop her from pleading.

"Please! I didn't do this! You have to believe me! You-you have to let me go. I have to pick my little sister up from school!"  
"We'll send an officer to pick her up. What school does she go to? What's her name?" Jane asked.  
"She won't get in any car with someone she doesn't know, not even a cop. We both grew up having that drilled into our heads. It has to be someone she knows, either me or Rizzoli." Jane looked surprised.  
"Me? How does your sister know me?" she asked. Blake shook her head.  
"No, not you, detective," she said. "Frankie."

* * *

Frankie pulled into a parking spot and got out of his car. He locked and closed the door behind him before walking across the parking lot towards Bellwood Private Academy. School was out and students in grey and cream and green uniforms milled about on the front lawn. Frankie scanned the students, looking for one girl. Finally he spotted her.

"Kay!" he called, raising an arm up in a wave to catch her attention. She stood up from where she had beed leaning against the wall of the building, worry etched across her young face. She ignored the raised eyebrow looks from two girls standing near her as she walked past them. They went back to talking, but their eyes followed Kay as she walked across the green.

"Frankie? What's going on?" She asked as she neared, brushing her long blonde bangs out of her eyes. She adjusted the strap of her book bag on her shoulder and Frankie reached for it. She let him take it and he slipped it over one shoulder.

"Your sister asked me to drive you home."

"Why? What happened? Why can't Blake take me home herself? Where is she?" Kay asked, her blue eyes flickering worriedly across his face, searching for a hint.

"She was arrested on suspicion of-" Kay cut him off.

"Don't say it. Please don't. She would never do something like that and she didn't-k-kill him. Why do they think she did it?"

"You know I can't tell you that. But my sister, Jane, is one of the best cops out there. She's working on proving your sister's innocence."  
"Can-can we just go home?" Kay asked wearily. Frankie nodded, jingling the keys in his hand.

"Yeah, come on kiddo." Kay followed Frankie as he walked towards his car. After a moment, she wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes at Frankie.

"Stop calling me that," she said in a tone that implied slight annoyance. Frankie grinned and unlocked the passenger door.

"Hurry up or we're gonna hit traffic," he chuckled. Kay stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door after getting in, trying to push the girl's snickered whispers out of her head.

Kay paced back and forth in front of the couch, nervously biting a fingernail. Frankie leaned against the kitchen counter, not saying a word until finally Kay flung her arms up in the air and gave him an exasperated look, one he had seen on his mother's face many times, mostly when Jane and/or Tommy were around. Rarely was it ever directed at him.

"Frankie, why aren't you doing something to help Blake? She's your girlfriend!"

"Because I can't, Kay. Because Blake is my girlfriend I would be biased in her favor which means I'm barred from the case. I can't do anything, and believe me, I wish I could."

"Ugghhhh," Kay groaned, pulling on her hair. Releasing her hair, she flopped down on the couch and flung an arm over her eyes. Frankie glanced for the hundredth time at his phone lying on the counter. The screen was dark, no missed calls or texts or anything.

"Why don't you invite a friend over, watch a movie or something?" Frankie suggested. Truth was he needed a distraction as much as she did. Kay sat up and gave him a 'really?' look over the back of the couch.

"What?" he asked. Kay rolled her eyes, but a smile was lifting the corners of her lips.

"Please. If even one girl from the academy found out that my sister was 'arrested on suspicion of murder', the whole school would know by second period tomorrow and then some teacher or parent would have a hissy fit. Blake would not be allowed on the property and that's only if they don't kick me out of school. And besides, I'm not really friends with any of the girl's at Bellwood."

"Okay, fine. Forget I asked." Frankie put his hands up in surrender and neither said anything for a while. Kay curled up on her side on the couch and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Kay, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked rather suddenly.

"NO," she said quickly, her voice muffled by the pillow she pressed her face into.

"Oh okay..." Frankie deadpanned, not convinced.

"No seriously, do you? Blake's never mentioned you having one and you know what a worrier she is." Kay mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "that's because she doesn't know".

"Bet you twenty bucks, if you let me have your phone for five minutes, I'll figure out who it is." Kay sat up, her face partly intrigued, but also devilish.

"You want me to hand you my phone? That's it?" she confirmed. Frankie nodded.

"Twenty bucks it is. Here." Kay tossed her phone over to him and he caught it. Grinning like he was soo smart, he woke the phone up only to find that it was locked with a passcode. He shot a look at Kay.

"Clock's ticking, Mr. Rizzoli," she said in a sing song voice. He punched a few random numbers, which failed to unlock the phone. Scowling at the phone, he went to type in another code when a message alert popped up on the screen. Since the phone was still locked, it didn't show the message or the sender. He walked over to the couch and handed Kay back her phone.

"You got a text," he said, trying to watch over her shoulder as she typed her code, but she hit him with the pillow and typed it in while he was busy with the pillow. She had barely sent the reply when her phone began to ring. She answered it and Frankie walked back over to the kitchen counter to check his own phone. Still nothing. His ears perked up though when he heard Kay answer her phone.

"Hey Chris. I know. I'm sorry I left early. I had a family emergency. No, no, no one's in the hospital. I-I don't really want to talk about it yet. After it's been resolved, then I'll tell you. It's not that I don't trust you! It's just... I don't even know what to think about this whole thing and I have no idea how to explain it and..."

Kay stood up and began to walk towards the hall to the right of the kitchen, towards her bedroom. Frankie reached out and caught her arm gently.

"You can invite him over. Tell him to buy ice cream. That way you guys can eat the whole carton while you watch a movie and Blake will never know. I'm serious Kay." She put a hand over the mike on her phone.

"For real?" Frankie nodded. "And you won't rat me out to Blake?"

"Not if I can stay," he answered. Eying him, Kay shrugged.

"Okay, but for the record, I won the bet." He laughed and she relayed the idea to Chris. She smiled at his answer and hung up.

"Thanks Frankie. I think maybe this'll be fun. He's bringing over some comedy movie that he's seen like a hundred times."

"What movie?"

"Dunno. He wouldn't tell."

When Chris arrived twenty minutes later, he had with him a carton of Tillamook mountain huckleberry ice cream and the Adam Sandler movie Fifty first dates. He was a little confused when he saw Frankie. Chris's mind instantly thought 'older brother interrogation' but he was put at ease when he found out Frankie was Blake's boyfriend. Which led to questions about Blake.

"Where is Blake anyway? I've yet to actually meet her," Chris commented as he opened the ice cream and Kay looked for some clean spoons.

"Umm, well, you see..." Kay sighed and gave Frankie a helpless look.

"Why do I feel like I'm only one in the room who doesn't know something important?" Chris asked, looking between the two.

"Just tell him," Frankie said. "Or I will."

"Well at least someone will," Chris muttered, getting a little irritated.

"Blake was arrested because they think she killed someone," Kay blurted out, stopped Chris in his tracks.

"Oh," was all he said. He was speechless for a moment, then he added,  
"But there's no way she did it, is there?"

"NO," Frankie and Kay both said sharply.

"Then she'll be ruled out as a suspect and cleared. You have nothing to worry about, Kay." Kay bit her lip and looked on the verge of tears.  
"Come here," Chris said softly, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her forehead and tucked her head underneath his chin and she buried her face in his shirt. Frankie felt a little embarrassed watching the display of sweet affection and it made him miss and worry about Blake all over again. He looked at his phone to see that there was a text message from Jane. He snatched his phone off the counter so fast that Chris gave him a look and Kay turned her head to look at him as well.

Haven't completely ruled Blake out yet but I don't think she did it. You have some explaining to do. Why haven't I heard about her before?  
Frankie winced as a text from his mother popped up on his phone asking about Blake as well.

"So? What do you know?" Kay asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Blake's not been cleared yet, but Jane doesn't think she did it. And that's all I got." Kay's face fell and her shoulders slumped. Chris sent Frankie an almost panicked look. Help, it said.

"Why don't you start the movie?" Frankie quickly suggested.

Kay gently pulled away from Chris rubbed her hands over her face. Chris mouthed 'thank you' to Frankie who nodded and turned to open a few kitchen drawers, looking for spoons. By the time he found them, the movie had made it to the main menu and Chris and Kay had taken up one end of the couch with Kay reaching for the ice cream carton on the coffee table. She was curled up close to Chris's side, her feet tucked underneath her and her finger's just barely brushed the carton. Seeing that his girlfriend was unwilling to get up, Chris shifted and reached past her to grab the ice cream. She saw Frankie still in the kitchen out of the corner of her eye and gave Chris a quick kiss in the cheek, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into the side of her head just as Frankie walked over. Frankie sharply whacked Chris on the head with one of the spoons, making the teenager jump nervously. Kay smacked Frankie in the arm and he gave her an innocent look as he held out her's an Chris's spoons. She snatched the gleaming utensils out of his hand and gave him a mildly annoyed glare.

"Play the movie, Frankie," was all she said. "And be nice," she added very quietly, eating a spoonful of ice cream. Neither male said anything as the movie started.

One Adam Sandler movie and a carton of ice cream later, Kay was asleep, her head resting on Chris's shoulder. Gently, Chris eased himself out from under Kay, laying her down and draping the blanket that had been over the back of the couch over her. He hesitated, because of Frankie's presence, then leaned down to kiss her temple. She continued to sleep peacefully and he stood up and slipped his jacket on before turing to face Frankie.

"Be good to Kay, you hear me?" Frankie said gruffly.

"I will. I-" Chris was interrupted by the front door of the apartment being unlocked and opened. Frankie whipped around to face the door as a very tired and weary looking Blake stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She looked surprised to see Frankie, but all mother hen when her eyes fell on Chris, who had the deer in the headlights look going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" She snapped.

"Nothing. Kay invited a friend over and we watched a movie and now he's going home," Frankie said in a soothing voice.

"Where's Kay?"

"Asleep on the couch. She fell asleep during the movie," Chris said quietly.

"And which friend are you again?" Blake asked sharply.

"Chris." Blake narrowed her eyes at him, then finally relented.

"You should be going home Chris." "Yes ma'am. Umm, bye Frankie."

"Bye Chris."

Chris skittered around Blake and slipped out the door, no doubt breathing a sigh of relief once there was a door separating him and his girlfriend's older sister. Blake turned to face Frankie, her arms crossed over her chest. He slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight, pressing a kiss to her neck and silencing her arguments of, 'Knock it of Frankie. I'm not in the mood.' and replacing them with a laugh and 'You're a twit'.

"I'm glad you're cleared," he murmured in her ear. Blake leaned heavily against him and sighed.

"Me too," she answered, yawning. Frankie pulled away enough to brush Blake's raven hair away from her face and examined her tired eyes. He adjusted his arm around her waist and began to lead her back to her room.

"Frankie, there are dishes in the sink and a carton of ice cream melting on the coffee table," she shot him an accusatory glance at that one before continuing.

"-and Kay's not in bed or in pajamas. It's a school night," she pretested.

"The dishes and the empty carton can wait," he answered, putting emphasis on empty.

"And Kay's sixteen. She can handle spending one night on the couch. You need to get to bed. Come one."

Reluctantly, she let him lead her back into her bedroom where she told him to turn around before she ditched her jacket and shimmied out of her jeans and bra, while leaving her t-shirt on, and slipped on a pair of sweats before collapsing on her bed. Hearing her bed creak like it always did, Frankie slipped his leather jacket off and hung it over the chair at her desk and climbed on the bed beside her. She curled up in his arms and sighed contentedly.

"You should get under the blankets," he said quietly.

"So should you," Blake mumbled sleepily.

"I think I'd better not," Frankie answered with a wry grin.

"Fine then, but you're gonna get cold, spending the night on top of the blankets, 'cause I dunno what you thought I was talking about, but I'm going to sleep. I just wanted someone to keep me warm." Blake smiled, her eyes still closed, as Frankie gave her a soft kiss and muttered,  
"If you say so, princess," before slipping under the blankets, Blake sleepily following his example.

"Good night, Frankie," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Night, Blake," he answered, closing his eyes and enjoying holding his girlfriend close for one night.


End file.
